


The Peaceful Empty Riverside

by purple2panda



Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Peace, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Summary: Small description piece.
Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114520
Kudos: 3





	The Peaceful Empty Riverside

Dreams POV  
The riverside was where I decided to walk tonight. The peaceful, empty riverside. It was around 2am so I was not expecting anyone and it gave me time to myself; time to think about the events of which happened today.

I strolled down the path; hands in my pockets. You could hear my footsteps on the clean path. Looking to my left you could see the river. Skyscraper lights shimmered like dancing fairies: dancing like drunk fairies about to pass out. The river itself seemed like a black void: a black void which has no end and you would fall endlessly if you get too close. The fencing on the side was about waist length, easy enough to jump over if you tried. The peaceful, empty riverside.

Further up were some restaurants: empty dark restaurants which looked abandoned. The lights were off, the chairs were on top of the table. Some places had shutters which had been covered by graffiti or had inappropriate things drawn on them. The street lights flickered, dimly lighting up the area. Closed umbrellas made shadows which haunted the walkway. The peaceful, empty riverside.

I started to make my way home. I passed the shops, the skyline, the riverside. When I got to my apartment, I took a shower. The cold water ran down my back as I thought about the events of what happened today. When I woke up the next morning I turned on the news. I was the main headline. A mass murder had taken place at around 2am last night by a riverside. There were 3 bodies discovered. 2 by the river side and the skyline; the other by a row of restaurants. The peaceful, empty riverside.


End file.
